


Unforseen Happiness

by annalulz, thatsmia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dad!Zen, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, get ready for cuteness, we never see Dad!Zen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalulz/pseuds/annalulz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmia/pseuds/thatsmia
Summary: Zen and Mi Young are hopelessly in love with each other. Dad!Zen fluff and smut abounds in this cheesy filled lovefest. We need more Dad!Zen. We really do. Expect cute scenarios and funny chatrooms with the RFA as Zen and Mi Young become new parents!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to begin this with my friend annalulz! She's the co-author and we've been talking about this since we started discussing how much we both love Zen. We both agree that Dad!Zen is something more people should draw because how cute right? Anyway, enjoy our cute fluffiness with some smut sprinkled in for good measure! :)

A soft and loving touch woke Zen from his deep slumber. He felt fingertips stroke his silky hair and smooth skin. Still half-asleep, his eyes blearily opened as Mi Young's cute smile became clear. A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he continued to wake and she kissed his cheek to help him along. 

 

Her soft voice whispered in his ear, “Hyuuuunnn. Happy Birthday!” 

 

Forgetting his sleepiness, Zen fully opened his eyes to greet his love with a smile of his own. Mi Young leaned back on her pillow and played with his hair as he sat up. 

 

“And what a lovely sight to see when I wake up on this glorious day of celebration. You know how to wake me up, Babe.” 

 

Mi Young rested her hand on his arm and ran her fingers up and down as she spoke. 

 

“Well, it  _ is  _ your birthday...and I have a fun day planned for us. Just me and you.” 

 

She accentuated each word in her last sentence with a little poke up his arm and then a final boop on his nose. The gesture made him chuckle and he leaned down to kiss her properly. His lips ghosted over hers for no more than half a second before he closed the small gap. It was a deep kiss, one full of thanks and undying love. Finding someone like Mi Young had been all but a dream to Zen before they met. It made his heart swell knowing she held the same feelings for him as he did for her. The past two years had been absolute heaven for Zen and Mi Young; their life together was built on trust and love. 

 

He had tried several times to reach out to his parents and brother, but no matter what he did, they would close the door on him. On the days where he felt at his lowest, Mi Young was always there, ready to give him the support he needed. It wasn’t just the support and love he grew to want and admire from her, she was also a beautiful person both inside and out.

 

Zen looked her over each morning, with every detail already ingrained in his brain, as if it was the first time viewing her. She wasn’t too tall or too short, between 5’3” and 5’4” and when she stood up he always liked to look her up and down. It was the right amount of his head moving from one direction to the other; perfect, even. His eyes moved down her body as he lifted the sheets to expose what was underneath. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and he could see her slight tummy peeking from her shirt that had ridden up a bit. He tickled her there a little before she quickly pulled her shirt down over it. Mi Young was a bit iffy about that part of her body but Zen loved it. He thought it was cute and he liked how soft she always felt. His hand and his eyes traveled up to her hip where his fingertips lightly grazed her thigh. That was another part of her body he loved touching. She had thighs he could grab onto and he was certain little love bites were still on the inside of them from the previous night. His palm smoothed over the fabric of her shorts and behind where he squeezed her rear a little before chuckling and sitting up. Mi Young sat up too and he brushed some stray hair that was covering part of her face. Zen thought she was so much cooler than him almost immediately when they first met because she had dark blue highlights scattered throughout her light brown tresses. His eyes met her equally light brown eyes and he smiled at her. She bit her lip as she smiled back, something she always did when he smiled at her. 

 

Zen broke the soft silence with another chuckle, “And what does my lady fair have planned for me today?” 

 

Mi Young looked down shyly, “Well….we’re going to have to take a little ride somewhere.” 

 

His brow arched, “Oh? Am I going to have to give you a ride on my bike?” 

 

“Yes. So get dressed!” 

 

He did as she commanded and hopped out of bed, yawning and stretching before going through the closet to pick what to wear. Zen’s wardrobe consisted of mostly dark colors, but he always looked good in whatever he wore. Mi Young had a more bright wardrobe compared to Zen and she decided on wearing a dress Zen had mentioned he loved seeing her wear before. 

 

Mi Young quickly dialed Jumin, speaking with him for a few moments before emerging from the bedroom. Zen was taking a few selfies near the front door as he waited for her and she popped her head in the last one he took, making him laugh. 

 

“Did you just photobomb me?” 

 

Mi Young giggled, “Maybe….hehe.” 

 

Zen wrapped his arms around her and pressed is forehead to hers and spoke softly, “And who was it you were talking to on the phone?” 

 

“You won’t like my answer.” 

 

“You were talking to that jerk, weren’t you?” 

 

“Yes, but it was because of my surprise for you.” 

 

Zen thought a moment, his forehead still against hers. He then kissed her nose and took her hand. 

 

“Well, if it was for my benefit then I don’t care if it was that stupid Trustfund Kid.” 

 

Mi Young rolled her eyes and followed Zen outside, locking the door behind her. They went to where his motorcycle was kept and he handed her a pink helmet. 

 

“When did you get this?” 

 

“A while ago. Isn’t it cute?” 

 

Mi Young whined cutely and used is real name for emphasis, “But  _ Hyun,  _ I don’t like pink.” 

 

Zen feigned hurt and dramatically put his hands over his face, “Oh but….I chose it just for you darling...I thought you’d accept my love with this pink helmet but I was severely mistaken!” 

 

She crossed her arms and put the helmet on, her face now hidden from him. He knew she put it on to stop from laughing, but he continued to be very dramatic. 

 

“My one and only true love doesn’t like the gift I got for her…..this is just a cruel April Fool’s prank, isn’t it?” 

 

Mi Young put her hands on her hips and her muffled voice was heard through the helmet, “I think it’s a cute gift. I do need it for my safety.” 

 

Zen grinned, “Remind me to kiss you when we get to wherever we’re going. Which reminds me…” 

 

“Just take us to your secret spot.” 

 

His eyebrows raised a bit but he put his helmet on and gestured for her to hop on behind him. She sat behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist tightly. He turned the bike on and they were off. 

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the spot and after Zen parked the bike and they both took their helmets off, he pulled her close. With their noses touching, he didn’t say anything but just stared into her eyes. 

 

Mi Young gave him a confused look, “What…?”

 

“Didn’t I say I wanted something earlier? I’m waiting for it.” 

 

She smiled gently, a soft blush rising to her cheeks from the sound of his voice. His breath was hot against her lips and she couldn’t resist kissing him. Her lips met his in a sweet kiss and his hand gently cupped her cheek. When he pulled away a satisfied smile graced his lips. Mi Young smiled back. 

 

“So we’re here now, so where do we go?” 

 

Mi Young pointed to a shady tree with a picnic blanket already laid out with a basket in the middle. Zen looked over and another grin appeared. He excitedly took her hand and raced with her to the blanket. 

 

“Babe, this is amazing! All this for me? You sure it’s not an April Fool’s prank? If I open this basket will something horrifying pop out? There isn’t a cat in there is there?” 

 

She rolled her eyes and smiled, gingerly opening the basket herself to show him nothing was inside it but the picnic food. Contained in the basket was an assortment of both their favorite foods and Zen’s favorite beer. She took it out piece by piece until everything was laid out in a nice formation. 

 

“Now does all that look like something horrifying?” she asked. 

 

He shook his head, tilted her chin up with his fingertips and kissed her. 

 

“No, it looks like my lovely girlfriend worked extremely hard to make my birthday a good one. I know you wouldn’t play mean tricks on me. I’m just so used to it that my gut reaction is to ask if a gift has something I won’t like in it. The burden of being born on such a day…!” 

 

Mi Young took his hand in hers and their fingers intertwined. The soft smile on her face told him everything about what she was thinking in the moment. His cheeks turned as red as his eyes and he covered his mouth with his free hand as he gushed. 

 

“Babe! You’re just so cute! You always make me blush so much when you smile like that.” 

 

She grinned even bigger, “You make me blush more, Hyun….really….um….maybe we should eat…?” 

 

He could tell by the blush on her face that she meant what she said. He kissed her once more before they both settled down to lunch. He only drank one can of beer and talked with her more than he ate too. With his arm around her the whole time, Zen wanted Mi Young to know that she was his. She would always be his and only his. While they sat and talked, he’d pull her closer or whisper secrets in her ear. His hand would run up and down her arm and cause shivers to run up and down her spine. Their lips would meet every five minutes. He didn’t take a smoke break. Mi Young wanted Zen to know she felt the same about him. Her hand never left his knee. She rested her head on his shoulder when he wasn’t kissing her. She’d mumble soft words of praise and love to him between kisses. Anyone who didn’t know them could tell just how in love they were. Their picnic grew to be four hours long. When Zen looked at the time, he helped her up. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Zen held her hands in his and smiled, “It’s just been a really great birthday so far. Thank you.” 

 

Mi Young squeezed his hands, “It’s your special day, Hyun. I wanted everything to be perfect.” 

 

A sharp glint in his eyes told her all he was feeling at that moment. His hands moved to her waist to pull her closer, their bodies touching. 

 

“You know what would be even more perfect, Babe?” 

 

She teased him, batting her eyes innocently, “No…..what would be even more perfect, Hyun?” 

 

He whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe before he spoke, “If I took you home right now and showed you just how badly the beast inside me wants you….” 

 

Her heart almost burst out of her chest as the warm breath in her ear and the sultry sound of his voice made her legs go weak. Her cheeks burned and she could already feel her arousal start to light between her thighs. Zen knew he had her hook, line, and sinker and she didn’t have to say anything for him to take her hand and lift her onto his bike. 

 

The ride back home felt faster than the ride away and Mi Young knew that Zen wanted to end his birthday with a huge bang.  _ Literally. _ When they stepped inside, he controlled himself enough to take her hand and slowly lead her to the bedroom. Mi Young shut the door with her foot as Zen pulled her into his lap as he sat on the bed. She straddled him, his hands on her thighs and squeezing gently. Her hands slid up his shoulders and to his cheeks to cup the sides of his face. 

 

His voice was soft but low and husky as his hands slid up her body, “Do you know how badly I want you right now, Babe?” 

 

“And how badly is that, Hyun…?” she whispered back. 

 

Instead of answering, Zen slid up her skirt past her thighs and used his thumb to rub her over her panties. His other hand went up behind her back to pull the zipper of her dress down very slowly. Clearly, his answer was “very badly”. Mi Young leaned down and kissed him, her hands starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. With every button she undid, her lips met his and when she was done he quickly discarded his shirt onto the floor. He held onto her as he put her onto the bed, the zipper of her dress all the way down and open. He slid the dress off of her and hovered over her, his knee making a small dip in the bed next to her. The look in his eyes was full of love and want for her and she couldn’t help but blush.

 

His voice was still low and husky as he leaned down to kiss her face and neck, “You’ve made this day so special, babe….I just want to eat you up….you’re so cute….” 

 

Mi Young smiled, “I wanted it to be a perfect day….just for you. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

 

Zen kissed her again sweetly before Mi Young noticed a change in his look: the beast wanted to come out. Now. She gave him a look that meant she was ready for him and now the real fun was going to be had. 

 

There was no more talking for now, his hands immediately going to his waist to unbuckle his belt. He looked down between her legs at her soaked panties and Mi Young looked at the area his hands were occupied with to see the straining bulge underneath. She sat up only to be pushed back down gently. 

 

All he said was, “I’m gonna do it.” 

 

He was in control. All she had to do was let him ravish her. She gave him an encouraging lick of her lips once his pants were off. He hovered over her again. One hand slid down the side of her body, making her shiver and her back arch. He took that opportunity to reach under her and unclasp her bra with one hand, swiftly and without missing a beat. He tossed it aside and leaned down to kiss her newly exposed skin. Nibbling and sucking on her breasts made her nipples hard almost immediately and he pinched and pulled at them, eliciting soft moans from her lips. She could feel him smile against her skin and he kissed all the way down her stomach to above the fringe of her panties. She hooked her thumbs around the sides, unable to take anymore teasing. He smirked when he saw what she was doing and he helped her by practically ripping them off of her and tossing them on the floor too. All the clothing that was left was on him and her eyes were fixated on the ever-tenting fabric that separated her from him. 

 

Zen smirked at her, “Look what you’ve done to me, Babe. You should know that once these come off, the beast will be released. Think you can handle it?”

 

Her eyes held the answer and he knew that she was ready for him. Zen hooked his fingers under the elastic on his hips and it almost felt like an eternity before his gloriously erect cock was set free. Mi Young could feel herself getting even more wet and aroused just by looking at him, knowing exactly what he was going to do to her. She craved him now. Her want for him inside her showed all over her face and Zen loved every fucking second of it. As if they knew what the other was thinking, she started to finger herself as he wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping in time with Mi Young’s ministrations on her clit. With each pump around his length, Zen wanted so badly to just be inside her, the thought of how tight and wet and just so  _ right  _ she felt around him was more than enough to get him going faster. 

 

Once she slid her fingers inside, Zen couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her fingers away. He brought them to his lips and sucked her delicious essence off of them. With their eyes locked the entire time, Mi Young gasped when the familiar primal look in his appeared. A growl erupted from his throat and her fingers slipped from his lips with a soft pop. He leaned down to kiss her neck and cheek before whispering in her ear.

 

His voice was just as husky as before, “Babe, you're making me so hard right now….and I'm going to show you just how much I love you. You made my birthday the best I've ever had. And now I'm going to make sure you feel so good you won't be able to walk tomorrow….”

 

He nibbled her ear before kissing her lips sweetly. He couldn't resist kissing her again and again, their hands all over each other as their bodies touched. Their throbbing sexes were touching now and after many heated kisses and grasping at each other’s skin he was finally inside her. 

 

“Mmh….Babe...you feel  _ so good _ …”

 

His voice made her quiver and a drawn out moan escape her lips. He thrust into her again, deeper this time, and she moaned even louder into his ear. When it came to making love, Mi Young had learned early on in their relationship that Zen was a god among men. Each thrust became faster and deeper, until he filled her up completely. 

 

The feeling of Zen inside her made her lip quiver and her toes curl. A growl came up from her chest as he thrust particularly deep inside her, each time more intense than the last. Their eyes locked and he pressed his forehead against hers, his breath mingling with hers. 

 

“Mi Young…..ahh... _ f-fuck _ …..”

 

Her cheeks went beet red. He usually used his pet names for her but when he said her given name it always made her blush like crazy. He smirked again, kissing her cheek and her neck, sucking the skin to leave a mark. 

 

“ _ Hyun! _ ”

 

That did it. The way his name resounded in his ears made him snap. The Beast had definitely been released now. With his name on her luscious lips and the way the end of it almost became a whisper, he couldn't take it any longer. He adjusted their position, lifting her leg up onto his shoulder so she was on her side. Their skin slapped together as he continued to pound into her. Mi Young’s moans became louder and louder and his name was always on the end of each one. She gripped the sheets beneath her and her breasts bounced with in time with his thrusts. It was almost hypnotic the way they moved and Zen decided then than he wanted to see more of that.

 

“Get up, Babe…..I want you to ride me.  _ Now. _ ”

 

He didn't want to pull out of her but he did and stroked his cock so he wouldn't lose that friction. He lied on the bed and she got on top of him immediately, her hot and dripping core welcoming him back in. Once she was securely on him, his hands slapped against her thighs. He squeezed and spanked her ass, running his palms up and down her skin as she moved her hips against him. 

 

“God _ damn  _ I love these thighs of yours Babe….fuck…”

 

She could feel his nails dig into the plump flesh of her thighs and it caused her to whimper with each movement. The thickness of his cock inside her made her go crazy and she couldn't form full sentences. All she could say was his name.

 

“ _ Hyuuuun _ …..mm…”

 

He laced their fingers together on both hands to support her as she moved on top of him. He watched her as she closed her eyes and her lips as they formed into incoherent words. He watched her breasts and their hypnotic dance like before. He only let her relish in control for a minute before smacking his hand against her thigh again and freeing his other hand from hers to rub her clit. It was the home stretch now and Zen couldn't afford to miss a beat. When she came, he could feel her tight walls clench him and the friction inside her pulled the Beast out more. 

 

“Hold on tight, Babe….mmh….I’m gonna fuck you good….”

 

Zen grabbed her hips and thrust upwards as fast and hard as he could. She held onto his shoulders tightly as he took control again. He rolled her over and lifted her hips so he could slam into her even harder. He had her screaming. With every utterance of his name from her lips, he fell deeper in love. This woman here, the one who made him feel so special and so important, was all his. Zen couldn't fathom what things would be like if he didn't have her. Just getting to touch her made his heart go nuts. And here he was: making love to her in the best way he knew how. 

 

He looked at her face, twisted in pleasure, and it almost made him come undone then and there. If he was going to cum, he wanted their bodies touching. Without saying anything, Zen moved them back to their original position, their noses touching. He whispered dirty talk into her ear and grunted with each thrust. His body was moving on its own at this point. Mi Young wrapped her legs around him which made their bodies stick together from all the sweat between them. Their breaths mingled and his lips brushed hers before he kissed her again. He sucked on her bottom lip and when he pulled away, the sight of her now plump lip made the Beast groan. 

 

“I love you so much, Babe…. _ fuck _ ….mm…. _ I’m so close _ …” 

 

The heat of the room and the sound of their moans and skin rubbing and slapping continued to build and build as Zen’s release was imminent. She pulled on his hair, making him moan and bite into her neck a bit, leaving another little love mark. His thrusts became faster, deeper, and harder. He was going to cum and he was going to cum now. His hot breath was in her ear and he held his breath as he finally came inside her, his warm seed coating every inch of her walls. He thrust into her a few more times before pulling out, kissing her face all over and whispering sweet words with each kiss. 

 

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, “Happy Birthday, Hyun.” 

 

He grinned back, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips, “Best birthday I’ve had yet. I love you, Mi Young.” 

 

“I love you too, Hyun.” 

  
They both settled in more comfortable positions on the bed, his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her cheek and her ear. He squeezed her close and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled, kissing his hand and starting to fall asleep. They stayed like that, cuddled together all night, not knowing that their love had started something entirely new. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi Young wakes up to find that she's not feeling well. Zen insists they see the doctor and once they do, they find out exactly what is causing her nausea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Chapter 3 will come soon!

The next morning, Zen woke up with a feeling of content that he hadn't felt in a long while. He'd had the most wonderful birthday ever, with no pranks, and he had spent it with the woman he loved the most and made love to her in a way that neither of them had done before.

 

Just as he was delighting in the blissful memories of last night, a startling and glaring detail sent red alarms through his mind.

 

“SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! Babe wake up, wake up!”

 

He sat up quickly, shaking her awake. 

 

She frowned and her eyes fluttered open, still a bit tired, “....what is it?....what happened?” 

 

Zen looked at her a bit awkwardly, “Well Babe….when I woke up a bit ago I had forgotten to throw the condom out after last night.” 

 

She frowned again, “Okay….that’s a bit TMI but….okay….just throw it away, Hyun.” 

 

“Uh….that’s the thing Babe….um….there is no condom…” 

 

Mi Young sat up a bit more in bed, “...what? You...mean?”

 

“..um...yeah Babe….ehe….” 

 

She lay back on the pillow and then sighed, “...well...I’m on birth control so...we should be good. I guess we just got really excited last night we just forgot in the heat of the moment.” 

 

Zen sighed in relief, “Well...next time Babe, I promise I’ll take my time. I just couldn’t help myself. It was the best birthday I’ve ever had and you made it so much more.” 

 

He kissed her and she cuddled with him. Since they started dating, Mi Young hadn’t missed a day of birth control, so not using a condom wasn’t something they usually worried about when it happened.

 

* * *

 

About three months later, Mi Young had noticed that she was feeling a bit unwell. She woke up with a terrible urge to vomit. Just barely making it, she emptied her stomach into the toilet, waking Zen up with her heaving. 

 

“Babe….are you okay?” 

 

He got out of bed and kneeled down next to her, rubbing her back gently, and speaking softly to her. 

 

“What’s wrong, Babe?” 

 

“...I feel awful...I just had to puke suddenly…” 

 

She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a few breaths. 

 

“I’ll get you some water.”

 

Zen got up and went to the kitchen, worry starting to cloud his face. If Mi Young was sick, he wanted to help her get better. He took her the glass of water and sat down on the floor next to her. She drank it slowly and looked like she felt better for a few minutes before puking again. 

 

“Babe...I think we should take you to the doctor….” 

 

She shook her head, “No, I’m fine. I probably just ate something weird last night. I just want to lie down for a bit, okay?” 

 

He helped her stand up and then carried her to the bed. Gently setting her down, he put the covers over her and smoothed back her hair. 

 

“Okay well...I’ll make you something to settle your stomach. I’m taking care of you today. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.” 

 

He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead before going to the kitchen. He made her a broth he usually ate when he was feeling nauseous and brought it to her. She slept most of the day and when she was awake, she was feeling terrible. She felt bloated and her breasts were tender, all signs that she was on her period. It was normal for her to get a period once in a while because of her birth control. However, because she never vomited during it before, Zen felt a bit more concerned now that she was vomiting so he called a cab to take them to the hospital.

 

“...I’m fine,  _ Zen _ .” she said, using his stage name because she was being very nonchalant and casual about it. 

 

“But Babe, you’re sick! I’m just concerned about your health.” 

 

She sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to change his mind. Both of them dressed in comfy sweats and t-shirts, Mi Young pulling her hair up loosely into a bun. She grabbed her purse with her phone and a book in case they had to wait long. Zen eyed the book and clicked his tongue. 

 

“Babe! Will you be  _ that _ bored sitting there with me while we wait? Tsk, tsk.” 

 

“Well, maybe it’ll keep my mind off of being sick for a bit. Besides, just sitting next to you makes me feel better. And that’s the truth.” 

 

Zen’s cheeks reddened and he stifled a cry of cuteness, “Mi Young Yang, you’re just….so…. _ cute _ !” 

 

Her cheeks reddened at his use of her full name and he thought she was going to say the same, but she just ran to the bathroom to vomit again. Bad timing, he guessed. He quickly got several paper bags from one of the cabinets in case she needed one during their cab ride to the hospital. When she emerged from the bathroom, he took her hand and they waited outside of the apartment. Standing in silence, Zen understood what Mi Young had meant when she mentioned just being around him made her feel good. He felt the same about her. Maybe even more than that. He craved her, needed her, would feel incomplete without her. Just standing there in silence meant more than the sun, the stars, the universe to him. When the cab pulled up he helped her inside, hoping she wouldn’t puke on the way. 

 

Luckily, Mi Young didn’t feel any urge and when they got into the hospital Zen slipped on his sunglasses to hide his face. Being out with Mi Young was no problem, but if he got swamped with people, he might get stuck and would find it difficult to be at least semi-alone with her. He used his real name on the paperwork along with hers and they waited in a corner of the room, her hand tightly held in his. Mi Young logged into the messenger app they used to chat with their friends and gave everyone a quick update. 

 

_ Mi Young has entered the chatroom _

 

**Mi Young:** Hey everyone, just letting you know we’re at the hospital. I’m not feeling well.

 

_ Yoosung _ _ ★ has entered the chatroom _

 

**Yoosung** **★:** *surprised emoji*

 

**Yoosung** **★:** OMG!!! Mi Young, are you okay?

 

**Mi Young:** I’m fine, just a bit nauseous. I actually didn’t want to come to the hospital, but Zen insisted I do. 

 

_ ZEN has entered the chatroom _

 

**ZEN:** Are you seriously talking about me while I sit right next to you, Babe?

 

**Mi Young:** *annoyed emoji*

 

**Mi Young:** You didn’t want me reading the book I brought and I wanted to let everyone know what was going on with us. 

 

**ZEN:** *winking heart emoji*

 

**ZEN:** You’re so cute, Babe! 

 

**ZEN:** *confused emoji*

 

**ZEN:** *confused emoji*

 

**ZEN:** *sighing emoji*

 

**Yoosung** **★:** *confused emoji*

 

**Yoosung** **★:** What happened??

 

**ZEN:** ….

 

**ZEN:** She made a face at me after typing that. 

 

**Mi Young:** Well, you were being a little too cute. Especially when I told you I didn’t want to come to the hospital.

 

**ZEN:** *sighing emoji*

 

**ZEN:** I suppose I was just too cute for you to handle. And I was only trying to take care of you~~~

 

**ZEN:** *winking heart emoji*

 

**Mi Young:** *love emoji*

 

**Mi Young:** Why can’t I stay mad at you? 

 

**ZEN:** You love me too much~~~

 

**Yoosung** **★:** *sighing emoji*

 

**Yoosung** **★:** You guys are too cringey sometimes…..

 

**Yoosung** **★:** I can see why Jumin sometimes logs out because you two get too lovey-dovey.

 

**Yoosung** **★:** *sighing emoji*

 

**Mi Young:** Sorry about that….

 

**ZEN:** Don’t apologize, Babe. Yoosung, you should be appreciative of it. You could use it as a guide for yourself. 

 

**ZEN:** I mean, you still don’t have a girlfriend.

 

**Yoosung** **★:** *crying emoji*

 

**Yoosung** **★:** *crying emoji*

 

**Yoosung** **★:** DON’T REMIND ME! 

 

**Yoosung** **★:** It’s been months since I went on a date and even then, I still haven’t gotten a girlfriend…..

 

**Mi Young:** Cheer up, Yoosung! You’ll find someone, don’t worry. What about that girl from your geography class?

 

**Yoosung** **★:** She was nice but didn’t like me gaming. 

 

**ZEN:** What’s wrong with that?

 

**Yoosung** **★:**  *crying emoji*

 

**Yoosung** **★:**  She didn’t want me playing period!! 

 

**ZEN:** Well…

 

**ZEN:** I do support you playing in moderation because it’s your hobby. 

 

**ZEN:** So I can see where that would be a problem. 

 

**Yoosung** **★:** *sighing emoji*

 

**Yoosung** **★:** I’ll never get a girlfriend at this rate…

 

**Mi Young:** Cheer up, Yoosung! Things will get better. 

 

**ZEN:** Yeah, just focus on one thing at a time.

 

**Yoosung** **★:** That’s easy for you two to say, you have each other! 

 

**Mi Young:** You have us too, Yoosung. 

 

**Mi Young:** Oh, we have to go. They called my name. Going to see what’s wrong with me.

 

**Yoosung** **★:** Be careful! I hope everything is okay! 

 

_ ZEN has left the chatroom. _

 

**Mi Young:** Thanks! See ya later.

 

_ Mi Young has left the chatroom. _

 

After the two of them logged out, Mi Young and Zen followed the nurse that called her name. She led them into a typical check up room that had a small bed, chair, and a stool with wheels for the doctor to sit on. The nurse took Mi Young’s simple vitals and a blood sample. She closed her eyes and squeezed Zen’s hand tightly because she didn’t like needles. He didn’t either, so he closed his eyes too. She cried a bit from the small sting, but she hadn’t felt the urge to puke or any fatigue since they arrived at the hospital. Zen held her hand as the nurse finished everything she needed to do before leaving. It was quiet and they just sat there for a few moments before anyone said anything. Zen put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, whispering soft and sweet things to her while they waited. She kept reassuring him that she was fine but being the huge romantic and sweetheart for her that he was, he kept telling her to just wait with him. He wanted to make sure she was 100% fine. 

 

After waiting for about 20 minutes, the doctor came in. She was a short woman with a slight bob haircut. She wore bifocals and had a black necklace with matching earrings on. She spoke very nicely. 

 

“Hello and good morning to you.” 

 

They both smiled at her and said hello. 

 

“Now, let’s see...you were having trouble this morning when you woke up?” 

 

Mi Young nodded, “Yes. When I woke up I instantly had to vomit so I went to the bathroom and did so. Um...my boyfriend helped me and he’s the one who wanted to come here to make sure things were okay. I honestly just think I ate something bad last night.” 

 

The doctor smiled and chuckled a little, “Well, your vitals came back normal and you seem to be very healthy. And the baby is healthy too, but we’ll have to have an ultrasound to check and see.” 

 

Zen’s eyes widened and Mi Young’s mouth dropped open. As if they were sharing one brain, they both let out a gasp. 

 

“BABY?!” 

 

The doctor looked at them over her bifocals, “Yes. Baby. You’re definitely pregnant. The blood test came back showing so. You...didn’t know?” 

 

They both shook their heads. 

 

“When was your last menstrual cycle?” 

 

Mi Young thought a moment and that’s when it hit her.  _ She hadn’t had her period in almost 3 months.  _ Not noticing it before, she covered her mouth in shock. 

 

“Well...I….I’m on birth control but….” 

 

“According to these results you’re at least almost three months along.” 

 

Mi Young looked over at Zen and that was when they both realized it. Not only had Zen forgotten to use a condom, Mi Young had been so busy preparing things for his birthday that she missed a few days of taking her birth control. Zen got quiet and looked down with furrowed brows. Mi Young had never seen that look in his eyes before, but it didn’t look good. 

 

“Um….well….we both….forgot protection...um...I mean it was his birthday three months ago.” 

 

“Well, that’s not the first time a couple has conceived a baby because of a special "birthday present". No need to worry. Now you just have to decide what to do yourselves. I’m not a prenatal doctor, but I can recommend one to you if you’d like.” 

 

“Oh, that would be great, thank you.” 

 

The doctor smiled at them and Mi Young did her best to smile for the both of them. Zen just nodded with his arms crossed and his gaze far away. Mi Young started to worry that Zen was upset. He stayed quiet as the doctor explained things to Mi Young about how to start working with the hospital and doctors to prepare for their baby. She shook their hands before leaving and let them go. Mi Young offered Zen her hand and he took it, but held it a little loosely, his mind clearly somewhere else. Her worry grew as they waited for the cab she called to pick them up. Her worry grew even more when they got home and he still didn’t say anything. Of course he was upset. 

 

_ A baby could stall his career. We haven’t even talked about it yet. I’m sure he wants to end it now….  _

 

Her real fear didn’t start to emerge until she went to check on him in the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. He looked stressed and frustrated. 

 

Her voice was quiet, “....Hyun….” 

  
It took him a few minutes to respond, “Mi Young….we have to talk.” 


End file.
